


Telecinese

by Nazasu_13



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Platonic Romance, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazasu_13/pseuds/Nazasu_13
Summary: Como seriam as aulas de Telecinese de Ashley ?
Relationships: Andros/Ashley Hammond, Andros/Ashley Hammond/Zhane
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não possuo os Power Rangers  
> Todos os personagens são propriedade da SABAN/DISNEY

Mesmo depois da batalha, Ashley ficou intrigada como aquela pimenta voou sozinha para o Milkshake de Skul.  
Ela resolveu esquecer o assunto por um momento e foi para o simudeck. Ela encontrou Andros no caminho  
\- Oi Andros, quer jogar sinuca?  
Andros assentiu meio sem graça. Ele ainda não sabia lidar com tanta interação ao mesmo tempo dos seus amigos rangers. Foram muitos anos apenas com Zhane ou sozinho conversando com DECA e as máquinas ao seu redor. Eles caminharam em silêncio até o simudeck.  
\- Iniciar simulação!  
O simudeck se transformou em uma área do Ponto do Surf. Ela foi para a sinuca e pegou um taco  
Andros se aproximou da mesa e estendeu sua mão. O Taco se ergueu sozinho e foi até a mão dele. Ashley ficou espantada  
\- Então foi você que colocou pimenta no milkshake. Como você fez isso?  
\- Eu pratico há anos - ele disse orgulhoso  
\- E você pode me ensinar?  
\- Você me ensina sinuca e eu te ensino Telecinese. Feito?  
\- Feito!  
Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para Andros que a apertou. Ele a olhou por um instante. Ele não tinha percebido o quanto a amarela era bonita.  
Ashley voltou para a mesa e deu a primeira jogada  
\- Entendeu como funciona?  
\- Envolve um pouco de física, não é?  
\- E sorte também - ela sorriu  
Andros a venceu de primeira  
\- Hey, como você fez isso?  
\- Física - Ele disse orgulhoso.  
\- Então, você está aprovado, Aluno Andros!  
Eles riram.  
\- Vamos para as suas aulas, aluna Ashley?  
\- Sim professor!  
\- Encerrar simulação - Andros ordenou.  
Eles foram para as salas das máquinas.  
\- A primeira lição é concentração, Ash.  
Ela fechou os olhos  
\- Você precisa focar toda a sua concentração no objeto que você deseja mover. Estenda seu braço.  
Ela abriu os olhos.  
\- Tente mover aquele controle  
Ashley estendeu sua mão para o controle e tentou focar nele, mas o objeto não se movia..  
\- Ai eu não consigo me concentrar  
\- Calma, Ash. É fácil, veja:  
Ele estendeu a mão e o objeto foi em direção a ele  
\- Viu?  
Ela decidiu tentar novamente. Andros colocou as mãos nos ombros dela.  
\- Relaxe e se concentre no objeto que você quer mover, Ash.  
Para ela, foi pior. A proximidade dela com Andros a deixou mais nervosa e desconcentrada que antes. Ela estendeu o braço sabendo que seria em vão.  
Andros viu que o objeto não se movia, e colocou sua mão sobre a de Ashley  
\- Concentre-se, Ash  
''Ai meu Deus, ele sabe o quanto isso é impossível com ele praticamente sussurrando no meu ouvido?'' Ela pensou aflita  
''Nossa, o perfume dela é tão gostoso'' - ele pensou  
\- Não consigo, Andros! - Ela disse se afastando.  
\- É seu primeiro dia, Ash. Leva um pouco de tempo  
\- Eu acho que nunca vou conseguir fazer isso - ela disse frustrada.  
\- Não diga isso. Você é obstinada. Sei que vai conseguir  
Ela sorriu.  
\- Então, qual minha nota hoje?  
\- Zero?  
Ashley arregalou os olhos. Andros riu.  
\- Seu tirano! - Ela falou dando um empurrão de brincadeira nele e rindo.

\- Você não conseguiu mover nenhum objeto, nem conseguiu sequer se concentrar, então é zero senhorita Hammond - Ele falou fingindo que estava anotando em um papel imaginário e fazendo cara de mau.  
\- Sua sorte, é que sou interessada na matéria - Ela disse sorrindo para Andros  
Ele a encarou por um momento.   
''O que está acontecendo comigo? Pare de olhar para ela, ela vai perceber seu bobo''. Ele pensou.

''Foram detectados distúrbios na Terra''  
\- Estamos indo, DECA - Andros falou como se estivesse saindo de um transe.

Eles se dirigiram para a terra.


	2. Aulas

Andros já estava ensinando Telecinese para Ashley a um tempo logo após suas aulas. A cada aula, eles se tornavam mais próximos e unidos.  
Os colegas rangers começaram a estranhar a proximidade deles.

Eles estavam em mais uma aula de Telecinese. Dessa vez, no parque da Alameda dos Anjos. Andros a encontrou logo após a aula.  
Após algumas tentativas em vão, eles deram um tempo na prática e sentaram nos banquinhos que dão vista para o lago.

\- O que você faz esse tempo todo no espaço, Andros?  
Ele de repente ficou triste.  
\- Ah, desculpe. Não queria te deixar incomodado com a pergunta.  
\- Tudo bem, Ash.  
Ela desviou o olhar. Já era sua vigésima aula, a sua evolução sobre telecinese era quase nenhuma, mas ela e Andros estavam cada vez mais próximos.  
Eles estavam sempre conversando sobre várias coisas: Infância de Ashley, costumes da terra, os costumes de KO-35. Ele sentiu que poderia confiar nela.  
\- Além de procurar Zordon, eu procuro também minha irmã, Karone.  
Ashley ficou espantada.  
\- O que houve com ela?  
Andros tirou o colar que ele carregava no pescoço, abriu e mostrou para Ashley: No relicário haviam duas fotos, uma dele criança e de outra criança, uma menina.  
\- Essa é Karone?  
Ele assentiu  
\- Ela é linda, Andros  
\- Ela foi sequestrada quando tinha apenas cinco anos. Não sei quem a sequestrou, mas a culpa foi minha. Eu não consegui defender minha própria irmã - Ele falou com tristeza  
\- Andros, não foi sua culpa. Você era apenas uma criança. Como poderia lutar contra esse sequestrador?  
Ele baixou a cabeça. Ele sempre carregou essa culpa. Ashley se aproximou dele e passou a mão no ombro dele.  
\- Não precisa se sentir assim, Andros. - Ela ficou frente a frente com ele - Você cresceu, é um Power Ranger poderoso e agora tem todas as armas e recursos para resgatá-la.  
Ele deu um timido sorriso para ela  
\- E no mais, você tem uma equipe que pode te ajudar agora!  
\- E uma grande equipe, não é?  
\- Isso ai ! - ela disse com animação  
\- Obrigada, Ash.  
Ela sorriu para ele  
\- Bem, mais um dia sem evoluir - Ela suspirou.  
\- Quer tentar mais uma vez?  
\- Sim, claro  
Depois de algumas aulas, Ashley se acostumou mais com a aproximação física de Andros. Ela estava se concentrando melhor.  
Ela estendeu o braço e focou no controle  
''Vamos controle..eu posso fazer isso''  
O controle se mexeu  
\- Ash! Você conseguiu!!  
Ela se desconcentrou e o controle caiu  
\- Eu consegui?? - Ela falou vibrando  
\- Sim !  
Ashley comemorou e pulou em Andros abraçando-o. Ela percebeu que havia se excedido e soltou o abraço. Ele corou.  
\- Ah, desculpe... na terra a gente costuma abraçar nossos amigos - Ela disse sem graça  
Ele riu dando ao entender que compreendeu  
\- Então você pode me abraçar sempre que quiser, Ash. Eu gostei.   
\- Você também, Andros.  
Eles ficaram um pouco sem graça e Ashley virou para a mesa tentando mover o controle mais uma vez.

O Controle começou a se mover com mais força  
\- Andros, veja!!  
\- Genial, Ash - Ele disse empolgado  
\- Ashley, hora de estudar para as suas provas finais - Alpha disse pelo comunicador  
\- Ahhh, já tinha esquecido! Obrigada, Alpha! - Ashley falou desapontada.  
Ela pegou a mochila e olhou para Andros  
\- Nos vemos depois, Ash.  
Ele se teletransportou. Ashley foi para a biblioteca tentar estudar.  
Devido a época de provas, Ashley passou as duas últimas semanas na casa dos pais. Ela se perguntava se Andros estava sentindo falta da companhia dela como ela sentia a dele.  
''Mas que boba eu sou! Ele tem milhares de afazeres!'' Ela bufou e continuou os estudos até anoitecer.  
(MEGANAVE)  
\- DECA, onde está Ashley? - Ele perguntou deitado brincando com sua bola de Telecinese  
"Ashley está na Alameda dos Anjos, na casa de seus pais''  
\- Ela tá estudando?  
''Olhando as estrelas na varanda. Já são 20hs na Alameda dos Anjos, Andros''  
Ele jogou a bola de Telecinese no canto e sentou na cama. Já faziam quase duas semanas sem ver ou conversar com ela. Ele estava sentindo um vazio estranho, diferente da ausência dos demais colegas de equipe. Ele pegou seu comunicador, respirou fundo e abriu o sinal de comunicação  
\- Ash?  
\- Oi Andros!!  
\- E...bom....eu...e..  
\- Oi, professor! Quanto tempo - Ela falou em tom simpático  
\- Prometo que não irei te reprovar por falta - brincou.  
\- Como está tudo por ai?  
\- Zhane acordou do hipersono. Vocês irão conhecê-lo assim que as provas acabarem. E seus estudos?  
\- Estão bem. Não pratico Telecinese tem vários dias, acho que desaprendi.  
Ele riu  
\- Será seu curso de verão, Ash.  
\- Mal posso esperar que essas provas acabem. Ainda bem que estou na última semana  
\- Ainda bem, Ash.  
Eles ficaram em silêncio. Andros ficou pensando em várias coisas para dizer a Ashley.. mas ele não tinha coragem  
\- Boa noite, Ash  
\- Boa noite, Andros

''Idiota, você abre uma transmissão para não falar nada?'' Ele bufou.  
Ashley foi para o quarto. Da janela, ela via as estrelas. Ela deu um sorriso e de alguma forma sabia que não era nada da sua cabeça.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Nossa, eu nem acredito que estou livre dessas aulas !!  
\- Nem eu, Ash !  
\- Que tal comemoramos no Ponto do Surf? - Sugeriu Carlos  
\- Acho ótimo, tô cheio de fome - TJ disse  
Os amigos riram e seguiram para o local  
\- Nossa, já tinha esquecido o sabor das batatinhas da Adele - Suspirou TJ  
\- Ashley, onde vai ser o concurso de beleza que você vai participar? - Carlos disse rindo  
Os outros colegas riram em seguida. Ashley estava mais arrumada que de costume. Usando um vestido amarelo decotado que ia até os joelhos, um tênis branco e seus cabelos soltos, com uma maquiagem básica.  
\- Verdade, Ash. Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que tem um encontro - Cassie riu  
\- Estou comemorando as férias - Ela fez careta  
\- Sério? Comemorando as férias ou que vamos voltar para a Meganave depois de um mês? - TJ perguntou divertido  
Ashley jogou batata nos amigos. Mas no fundo, eles tinham razão. Fazia um mês que ela não via Andros e não queria encontrá-lo de qualquer jeito

(MEGANAVE)  
\- Meu Deus desde quando você demora tanto para arrumar seus cabelos? - Zhane disse intrigado  
Desde que acordou do hipersono, ele e seus amigos conversaram de tudo, menos do motivo de Andros estar tão ansioso.  
Andros deixou o cabelo meio preso e ficou se olhando no traje espacial.  
\- Você vai me falar sobre isso ou terei que descobrir sozinho?  
\- Zhane, eu não posso mais pentear o meu cabelo ? - Ele desconversou e saiu do quarto  
''Os rangers desembarcaram no Megadeck 05'' informou DECA  
Zhane saiu do quarto e se juntou a Andros para receber os colegas e finalmente conhecê-los.  
\- YAYAYAYAYAYAYA Rangers, que saudades - Alpha gritou  
\- Alpha!!! - Os rangers abraçaram o robô  
\- Finalmente férias! - Tj falou indo em direção a Andros  
\- Que bom que estão de volta, TJ - Andros disse apertando a mão do ranger Azul.  
\- Andros ! - os outros cumprimentaram uma a um  
Zhane olhava para a garota do final da fila ranger. Ela era tão bonita  
''quem será ela?'' ele pensou.  
Ele a observou ir em direção a Andros e ao invés de um aperto de mãos como os outros colegas haviam dado, ela deu um abraço nele, que foi correspondido imediatamente  
\- Achei que essas provas nunca mais acabariam, Ash - Ele susurrou no ouvido dela  
Zhane fingiu uma tosse  
\- Ah, quero que conheça meu amigo Zhane. Zhane, esses são meus amigos Rangers  
\- Oi, sou TJ!  
\- Cass  
\- Carlos  
\- E eu sou Ashley! - Ashley estendeu a mão para Zhane. Ele pegou a mão dela e deu um delicado beijo  
\- É uma satisfação conhecer uma ranger mulher - Ele disse encarando Ashley, que ficou sem graça  
Andros viu o olhar do seu amigo para Ashley.  
\- Então, o que houve no espaço durante nossa ausência? - TJ perguntou  
\- Vamos para a ponte - Sugeriu Andros.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem

\- Estamos buscando um novo caminho para localizar Zordon - finalizou Andros  
\- Que bom que esteve tudo em paz durante nossa ausência  
\- é verdade, TJ  
\- A única coisa que vou sentir falta é do hambúrguer da Adele - Cassie riu  
Os Rangers foram para seus quartos trocar de roupa e em seguida ir para o jantar.  
Ashley chegou mais cedo e foi para o Synthetrom preparar sua refeição  
\- Oi, Ash !  
\- Oi, Andros!  
\- Então, eu estava pensando....  
Zhane chegou e os interrompeu  
\- O que acham de um passeio em nosso planeta Natal? O Halley passará por lá em breve.  
Quer ver, Ashley?  
\- Quero sim!  
\- Vou chamar os outros então.  
Zhane se afastou  
\- Então Andros, o que você estava pensando?  
\- Esquece, Ash. - Ele disse desapontado  
Ashley não entendeu a postura dele. Ela estava animada que ia conhecer o planeta natal dele, mas ele pareceu não gostar da ideia.  
\- DECA, preparar rota para KO-35 !  
Ele disse indo em direção a ponte de comando  
Ashley suspirou. Ela já era ciente do interesse em Anddos em algum momento, ela cogitou que fosse recíproco. Mas ela a deixava bastante confusa  
\- Hey, você vai comer em pé ? - Zhane sorriu  
\- Ahh...não - ela sorriu sem graça e foi em direção a mesa  
\- Vocês terráqueos gostam de comida esquisita  
Ele disse observando Ashley movimentar os Hashis enquanto comia sashimis.  
\- Comida japonesa é uma delícia Zhane! Quer experimentar?  
Ela entregou o prato e os Hashis para Zhane, que ficou e tentando sem sucesso pegar o sashismi.  
\- Aqui - Ashley disse sorrindo enquanto dava um sashimis na boca de Zhane  
\- Nossa é uma delícia !  
\- eu disse! Ashley riu  
Andros observava Ashley e Zhane através do vídeo.  
"Eles tem muito mais a ver" ele pensou emburrado.

"Chegamos a Ko-35" alertou DECA

Os rangers estavam entusiasmados com sua primeira noite de férias . Eles foram para o alto de um antigo prédio e aguardaram a chegada do cometa  
\- Zhane o planeta de vocês é incrível - TJ falava empolgado enquanto observava o jeito emburrado de Andros, distante dos outros e olhando distante.  
\- Em breve, ele voltará a ser habitado  
Ashley se aproximou de Andros.  
\- No que está pensando, Andros?  
\- Na minha irmã, Karone, ali foi a última vez que a vi.  
Ele apontou.  
\- Eu espero que você a encontre em breve, Andros.  
Ashley disse encostando a cabeça no ombro de Andros.  
\- Eu também Ash - ele disse se afastando dela  
Ashley não entendeu a mudança repentina de Andros.  
\- O que você queria me dizer mais cedo, Andros?  
\- Nada. - ele respondeu secamente e se afastou para se juntar ao grupo  
"O que será que eu fiz?" Ela pensou aflita.  
Ela subiu o muro e preferiu observar o cometa sozinha.  
Andros a observou de longe. Ele pensou em voltar, mas viu Zhane indo em direção a Ashley.

\- Hey, Ash. Porque está isolada?  
\- Nada, estou pensando ...  
\- Seu pensamento tem cabelos listrados ?  
Ashley olhou espantada para Zhane  
\- Como você...  
Ele riu  
\- Tá escrito na testa de vocês, Ash.  
Ele sentou ao lado dela  
Andros viu Zhane ao lado de Ashley e não quis mais ficar naquele local com medo de ver o que não gostaria...ele voltou para a Meganave.  
\- Não acho que ele tenha interesse - ela respondeu com tristeza.  
\- Andros é reservado demais e obcecado em procurar a irmã. Ele nunca vai desistir disso.  
\- E como você sabe que ele tem interesse?  
\- Você me disse que ele se ofereceu para te ensinar telecinese, não foi?  
\- Sim, estou aprendendo...evolui pouco..mas consegui fazer um controle se mover - ela disse tímida  
\- Não conseguiu  
\- O que?  
\- Telecinese não pode ser aprendida. Se você for Karovan, poderá desenvolver a telecinese, caso contrário, você nunca poderá aprender ou desenvolver essa técnica.  
Isso foi uma desculpa tímida que ele arrumou para passar um tempo com você.  
Ashley estava incrédula  
\- Mas eu movi o controle....  
\- Eu aposto que não .- Zhane riu  
\- Mas se ele tem interesse em mim, por que ele me evita o tempo todo agora?  
\- Eu acho que ele luta o tempo todo contra o que está sentindo, Ash.  
Ashley olhou para o céu com tristeza.  
\- O cometa !! - os Rangers gritaram  
Ashley olhou para o céu  
"Halley, eu quero o Andros" ela disse apertando os olhos.  
\- Pessoal isso foi o máximo!  
\- foi mesmo, vamos voltar pra nave  
\- DECA, vamos voltar para a órbita da terra.  
"Preparando curso"  
Ashley procurou por Andros na ponte. Estava vazia.  
Ela foi para o seu quarto.

\- Andros, o que houve com você ? - Zhane perguntou entrando no quarto.  
\- Não quis atrapalhar seu encontro, falso amigo.  
\- Do que você tá falando?  
\- Eu vi você comendo comida japonesa com a Ashley. Você não perde tempo, não é?  
\- Ashley e eu somos amigos!  
\- eu sei - ele bufou.  
\- Andros, eu sei que você gosta dela. Eu jamais atravessaria você.  
\- Fique a vontade - Ele disse tirando a blusa.  
\- Ela gosta de você também, cabeça dura!!  
Andros se virou para o colega  
\- O que disse?  
\- Ela estava triste comentando que você estava distante e eu desmenti suas aulas de Telecinese  
\- Você não fez isso! Eu vou te matar !  
\- Ela ficou feliz em saber que você tem interesse nela  
Andros sorriu.  
\- Sério? Mas o que faço agora ?  
\- Só agir que nem uma pessoa normal, Andros. Convide-a pra sair. Você tem uma galáxia inteira de opções.  
\- Ela só tem 18 anos, Zhane!  
\- E você 27! O que há de errado?  
Andros suspirou.  
\- DECA onde está Ashley?  
\- Tomando chocolate quente no Megadeck 3  
Andros colocou a blusa e sua jaqueta espacial e saiu do quarto. 

Ashley estava confusa pensando na sua conversa com Zhane mais cedo...  
"As aulas de Telecinese...."  
\- Incomodo? - Ele perguntou timidamente  
\- Não, Andros..  
Ele se aproximou e sentou ao lado dela.  
\- Gostou do cometa?  
\- Era lindo - ela disse lançando um olhar feliz para Andros.  
\- Eu queria te chamar pra assistir comigo, mas Zhane se antecipou e convidou você e toda a equipe  
Ele riu sem graça.  
\- Então o que você fará agora, Andros?  
Ela lançou um olhar investigador  
\- Você gostaria de ver a chuva de estrelas cadentes comigo, Ash?  
\- Eu adoraria, Andros  
\- Sério?  
\- Sim, Andros. Só teria que me convidar...

Eles se olharam em silêncio. Andros ficou paralisado sem saber o que dizer.  
\- Ash, desculpe sobre a Telecinese  
Ele disse com tristeza  
\- Tudo bem, Andros. De qualquer forma, foi divertido  
Ela riu.

Andros foi se aproximando cada vez mais de Ashley.  
\- Andros, eu...  
Andros a interrompeu com um beijo suave em seus lábios..ele se afastou por um momento para avaliar a reação de Ashley. Ele se aproximou dele e o beijou de volta.


End file.
